


Good

by Spero30



Series: We are [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spero30/pseuds/Spero30
Summary: There it is. Another message flashing on his screen. Tadashi knew that Tsukki can be a text spammer, pouring all of his insecurities and fears. He is also his best friend, so maybe after all of this years he should just get used to it?But there is, the simplest message that can bright all of Tadashi's world.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend, who is my Tadashi, when I panic just like Tsukki!
> 
> Hope you all will enjoy it!

 

_Tsukki sent a photo._

 

Tadashi looked at his flashing mobile briefly, noticing another message from Tsukki. He sighed deeply, putting the phone screen down and looking at the computer again.

It was at least third message in last hour and he could already guess what it was about.

Tadashi focused on his work, once again forgetting about outside world.

* * *

 

It was pitch black outside, remains of the snow melting on the grass outside of his window. One could say it was fairly early, but he felt beyond tired, dreaming about finally going to bed for some well-deserved sleep. Work has been hectic today and his boyfriend was just as much exhausted as Yamaguchi was, so they ended up watching some senseless comedy with Wakatoshi falling asleep in the middle, on Tadashi’s arm.

All of their weeks look similar lately. March was slowly draining all of their energy, with crappy weather, some exams, work and fighting with his parents that unexpectedly came back to life suddenly after seven months of quiet.

He truly dreamed about a bit of sun and silent afternoon in Ushijima arms in the park nearby. A quiet date for them to simply enjoy each other company. Lately, he started to think that even that was too much.

He flopped on the bed, hiding from the world under cover, comfortable snuggling and letting a happy sighed.

He already missed Wakatoshi.

Tadashi took his phone, wanting to set up a bit later alarm for tomorrow (work be damn, he could be late once in a while, couldn’t he?) when he finally noticed the unread messages from Tsukki.

With a bit of grunting, he read them.

 

_Tsukki sent a photo._

_Tsukki_

_Do I look good in this?_

_Tsukki_

_Wasn’t it all a bad idea? Tadashi, can you imagine it all? Me, as a mother? Me, with a child and someone besides me? I was always alone. Always, all my life, no alpha, no real boyfriend, just a bit crushed heart in the wrong place. I’m not right for him. He is too good and he’s gonna leave me. Why shouldn’t he? I’m 23 and pregnant. Great work, Kei, couldn’t even do the sex right. God, what should I do? I’m going insane here_

_Tsukki_

_I love him, Tadashi_

_Tsukki_

_This is stupid. This is all stupid, why didn’t you stop me from the beginning?_

_Tsukki_

_He would be happier without me. I would be happier without him._

 

Tadashi read the messages two times.

Kei was going crazy. Again.

It was nothing new lately. The blond omega will go crazy with his insecurities every two weeks, rumbling about how much he wasted Kuroo’s life and how the alpha will leave him any day now.

Tadashi surely will be a concern if… it wasn’t a case with Kei every time it was about emotions and commitment.

 

Tsukki was Tadashi's best friend. One of this kind you read stories about or see in the movies helping the main character. The one better then yourself and sometimes wonder if they can be real.

Tsukki was also the most annoying person Tadashi knew when it comes to love.

Kei was brilliant. Intelligent, witty, handsome and naturally gifted. He came from wealthy family, lied in the capitol in a fancy apartment, studying and trying his hardest to stand on his own. Tadashi was proud of his, proud of who he became, how much he grew up in last years. But Kei was just hopeless when it came to love.

Tadashi started dating Wakatoshi at the beginning of high school, meeting at the volleyball match. First, two years didn’t feel like dating at all, with the distance between them and, to be honest, a lack of interest on Yamaguchi site. Having an alpha was convenient, keeping all of the unwanted admirers at bay, especially having the alpha that was hundreds of kilometres from him, which basically allowed him to continue his life almost like he was single, having all the time he needed to help Tsukki.

It was bad then. Not terrible or frighteningly, just bad. Tsukki was bad, in a bad place with not so good people and love that crushed his heart.

Kuroo was just the second person to truly catch Kei’s heart since that. And his first serious relationship.

Kei’s natural instinct was to flee from things and people that could hurt him. He was hurt once before. He knew the pain and didn’t want to feel all of this again.

Tadashi was trying his best to be supportive, didn’t hurry him or exerted any pressure, watching as he destroyed next chances for the relationships, pushing away all the alphas that had even a hint of romantic interest in him and keeping love as far as possible from himself.

It hurt Tadashi, seeing his friend still broken, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Meanwhile, his relationship with Wakatoshi became a serious one. They moved closer to each other, meeting every weekend rather than every month. They started talking more rather than texting. And finally, they started exploring each other bodies, slowly and shyly.

Tadashi fell in love, hard and deep.

When Wakatoshi finished his university, they eventually lived in the same city, just a couple of blocks apart, seeing each other every day and learning something new about their relationship with every meeting.

It wasn’t always easy, some fights still happening, but it was good, Yamaguchi was happy, studying was he always dreamed about and after years apart, having his boyfriend beside him.

When Wakatoshi proposed about nine months ago, he was surprised and happy beyond belief. He didn’t expect it, didn’t even think about it.

The engagement changed everything between them, their relationship took the next step and although he never thought the ring on his finger will have such an impact, he felt safe.

Ushijima Wakatoshi loved him and wanted to build the future with him and Tadashi found himself wanting exactly the same.

He sent a simple photo to Tsukki then, just his right hand with a ring on his finger.

Kei called him impatiently, asking all the details. He sounded genuinely happy and, although Yamaguchi knew he never was the biggest fan of Wakatoshi, they talked for hours about the wedding and white suits, flowers and best places. Kei survived all of Yamaguchi’s late night panic texts about how he wasn’t ready for it, all of the stories about fights with his parents about the place of the wedding.

Kei has been through it all with him like he has been all of his life.

Deep down inside, Tadashi knew that there was a pang of sadness in Kei. He was alone and there was part of him that yearned to be loved, but was still too afraid of being rejected once again. News about his childhood friend getting engaged must have remembered Tsukki how lonely he was.

With everything that happened in December, the pregnancy and Kuroo showing like a knight in white shining armour and sweeping Kei off his feet (although it was Tadashi that managed to get the keys to omega’s locked apartment and Akaashi that sat there for days, but who will remember about two faithful friend when some alpha declares his undying love to you?). Tsukki was building something on his own. A true relationship, full of love and happiness.

Tadashi couldn’t be happier and prouder, even with all the messages like the one today, long phone calls after some fight between Kuroo and Kei or another photo of Tsukki’s belly getting bigger (he was hardly showing, just in his forth moth, but was already obsessed with all the fat that wasn’t even there).

He will be an uncle soon and a godfather at the end of the summer.

 

Tadashi looked at his phone one more and started tapping a quick, short message.

 

**Me**

**You look good. How is today? How are Kuroo and the baby?**

 

He went through some social applications, sending some sweet goodnight message to Wakatoshi. He set his alarm clock and checked the weather for tomorrow, when the new notification flashed at the top of the screen.

 

_Tsukki sent a photo._

 

He opened, one eye already closed, mind half asleep. He smiled, a simple thought _'Good'_ in his mind, putting his phone on his nightstand and finally fully closing his eyes. There it was, a prove of Tsukki at last stopping running away.

A simple photo of a right hand held high, the starry sky in the background, and the round, silver ring on Kei’s finger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I truly wasn't planning another part. It just... came to me, in the middle of the night.  
> I hope you like it. A bit of Tadashi struggling once again with Kei's fears. This part is a kind of a middle piece.  
> There will be another 2 parts, I have all the ideas, although I can't promise just when (I have the yoi multichapter work that I barely started). As you can probably guess, as we had four main characters in the first fic, the first one was Akaashi's, this one is Tadashi's, another two will be Tetsuro's and Kei's.  
> I truly hope you enjoyed, I can just promise a bit more angst and some love coming for our precious cinnamon roll Tsukki in next two parts, because, c'mon, isn't Kuroo just the best cuddler of them all?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! You can't imagine how much it lifts my spirit and helps me going!


End file.
